Aqua, Jordin e Cascada 2
by Rafa008
Summary: Jenny e Gibbs continuam a brigar cada vez mais, até que ele descobre que ela esta indo embora.


**Aqua, Jordin e Cascada 2**

**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **Jenny/Gibbs

**Música: **Batlefield-Jordin Sparks

**Resumo: **Jenny e Gibbs continuam a brigar cada vez mais, até eu ele descobre que ela esta indo embora.

**Campo de Batalha**

_Não tente explicar sua cabeça  
Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui  
Num minuto é amor  
E, de repente, é como um campo de guerra_

Aquela era mais uma manhã agitada no NCIS. A diretora Jenny Shepard estava no MTAC, em pé, diante da enorme tela, com um fone em uma mão e um café na outra. Na tela, Gibbs conversava com ela, o resto da equipe atrás. O ex-marinheiro admirava a ruiva, do outro lado da tela, de seus sapatos de salto alto pretos, até a saia e o terninho, seus cabelos presos em um coque elegante, o fone pendurado em seu pescoço. O pescoço, onde ele gostava de deixar marcas de mordida, quando estavam na Europa, e sabia que ela gostava. Se ela tivesse voltado com ele, se ela não fosse tão carreirista.

Jenny começou a falar e logo ele voltou à mente para o caso que tinham em mãos.

"O suspeito já está conosco, mas durante a perseguição, acabou sendo baleado. A ambulância já esta a caminho." Respondeu o Agente Gibbs.

"Quero que o agente especial DiNozzo o acompanhe até o hospital. O resto da equipe pode retornar." Ordenou Jenny, bebendo seu café.

"Com sua licença diretora, mas eu gostaria de acompanhar-lo."

"Não, agente especial Gibbs, preciso que você me entregue o relatório ainda hoje à tarde."

"O DiNozzo vai fazer o relatório e Ziva irá comigo interrogar-lo após o hospital. Já está decidido." Retrucou ele, com a voz dura.

"Mas eu estou mandando você terminar-lo. Ziva vai acompanhar o DiNozzo, e sem mais discussões!" Disse ela em voz alta e autoritária.

Houve um momento de pause e apesar de estarem separados por uma tela de TV, faíscas voavam entre eles. Os olhos verdes de Jenny se estreitaram e seus lábios estavam em uma linha fina. Gibbs soltou um suspiro frustrado e se levantou, passando a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos.

"Como quiser, _diretora._"

Ele frisou bem a ultima palavra, seus olhos azuis duros e sem olhar para ela, antes de desligar a tela do computador e a tela do MTAC se desconectou, ficando em listras coloridas. Jenny tirou o fone, colocando-o em cima da mesa e jogou o café fora, indo para o elevador, tentando não bater os pés, em irritação. Era assim, o todo tempo, em um minuto tinham uma conversa civilizada e depois, discutiam, ele tentando fazer o que quisesse e ela, tentando fazer-lo seguir suas ordens. Já estava cansada de tentar ter esperanças de que tudo pudesse voltar a ser que nem em Paris. As coisas só haviam funcionado porque estavam na cidade da luz e do amor. Precisava voltar à atenção para seu trabalho, havia se sacrificado muito por tudo isso.

"Mas também, depois de hoje à noite, não terei mais que aturar essas discussões suas inobediências." Pensou ela, amargamente.

Ela entrou no elevador, fechando os olhos por um momento e levou as mãos para seu rosto, massageando as têmporas. Logo ela chegou no andar e avistou sua secretaria Cynthia.

"Cynthia, vou estar na minha sala e gostaria de que ninguém entrasse por uma hora." Pediu ela, com a voz irritada.

A secretária, vendo que ela deveria ter tido mais uma discussão, pois estava com as bochechas coradas de raiva, concordou em solidariedade.

"Pode deixar diretora." Respondeu Cynthia.

Jenny entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta, jogando uma pasta em cima do sofá e indo até a gaveta de sua escrivaninha, tirando uma taça e uma garrafa de Bourbon, enchendo a taça até a metade e sentando-se na cadeira, cruzando as pernas e tomando um gole da bebida, antes de encostar a cabeça no apoio. Havia pouca coisa para fazer, apenas alguns relatórios que estavam em cima de sua mesa, e esperar o relatório de Gibbs. Tomou mais um gole, puxando de lado as noites que passara com Gibbs em Paris e colocou seus óculos, puxando um dos relatórios que estavam ali para ler-lo.

_Uma palavra vira uma guerra  
Por que são as menores coisas que nos derrubam?  
Meu mundo não vale nada, quando você se vai  
Eu estou aqui sem escudo, não posso voltar atrás agora  
_

Uma hora depois, Jenny levantou a cabeça do relatório que tinha em mãos, ao ouvir vozes alterados do lado de fora de sua sala.

"Por favor agente Gibbs, a diretora pediu para não ser incomodade e-" Pedia Cynthia, mas Gibbs a interrompeu:

"Ela vai me atender e é agora, já que fez tanta questão de que eu entregasse esse relatório hoje!"

Ele abriu a porta com violencia, fechando-a e indo até a mesa de Jenny, que havia pendurado os óculos na ponta do nariz e encarava-o, seus olhos verdes faiscando. Gibbs jogou o relatório em cima da mesa e apoiou as duas mãos na mesa, ficando bem próximo da diretora. Ele parecia fora de sí, os olhos azuis escuros e a boca em uma linha tão fina quanto a dela e Jenny podia sentir a respiração quente dele em eu rosto. Jenny tentou não parecer intimidada.

"Você já me entregou o relátório. Mais alguma razão para assustar minha secretária e invadir minha sala, agente especial Gibbs?" Perguntou ela, ironica.

"Quando você ia nos contar que está indo trabalhar em Rota?" Perguntou ele, irritado.

Jenny ergueu uma sombrancelha bem delineada.

"Você andou me investigando?"

Gibbs sorriu de forma ironica, se afastando dela e passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

"Em uma conversa com o agente Fornell, ele me contou que o Leon Vance vai assumir a agencia pois nossa diretora está indo trabalhar em Rota."

"Isso não é da sua conta." Disse ela, indignada.

"Claro que é. Estamos falando do NCIS."

"Eu iria avisar-los agora a tarde." Disse ela, séria.

Gibbs deu a volta na mesa e parou ao aldo dela, que virou a caera e ficou frente a frente com ele. Ambos tinham as faces vermelhas de raiva e Gibbs disse, com os olhos tão duros quanto a voz.

"Iria nos avisar através de uma carta, quando você estivesse no avião? Como você fez a seis anos?"

As palavras pareciam cortar-la como uma faca e Gibbs viu um flash de tristeza passarem pelos olhos verdes. Por um momento ele se arrependeu do que dissera, fazendo-os lembrar da despedida na Europa. Já haviam resolvido isso. Mas a raiva falava mais alto. Jenny se levantou e parte de seu autro-controle parecia ter-la deixado pois suas mãos tremiam, ao lado do corpo. Ela apontou um dedo para o peito dele, afastando-o dela.

"Não se atreva a me acusar dentro da minha própria sala, na minha agencia!" Disse Jenny, com a voz irritada.

Ele puxou a mão dela, que estava em sua direção, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela e trazendo-a para perto dele, quase encostando-a em seu peito. Ele olhou para baixo e viu Jenny olhando para cima, em um misto de raiva e confusão. Ele subiu as mãos entrelaçadas deles, levado até a bochecha dela, fazendo ambos fecharem os olhos por um momento, tentando acalmar os animos. Gibbs abriu os olhos e disse:

"Você vai mesmo repetir isso?" Perguntou ele, com a voz neutra.

Jenny o olhou, seus olhos duros.

"Nós já haviamos resolvido esse assunto de Paris. Agora saia da minha sala, Jethro!"

Dessa vez era pessoal, não eram diretora Shepard e agente Gibbs. Eram Jenny e Jehtro.

"Você sempre foi assim, ambiciosa Jenny. Faça uma boa viagem!" Disse ele, irritado e cansado.

Gibbs soltou as mãos deles e virou as costas, batendo a porta ao sair.

Jenny voltou para a cadeira, puxando os pés para cima da cadeira e enterrando o rosto nos joelhos, tentando conter as lágrimas. Não sabia se queria beijar ou dar um soco em Gibbs. Ela respirou fundo varias vezes, antes de limpar o rosto e guardar suas coisas na pasta, preparando-se para sair dali.

_Minhas mãos tentam proteger minhas costas sem razão  
Nós subimos muito alto pra cair de novo  
Por que lutar por uma vitória agora?  
Eu nunca quis começar uma guerra  
Você sabe que eu nunca quis te machucar  
Não sei pelo que lutamos  
_

Eram oito horas e Jenny descia as escadas com uma mala, seus cabelos caindo em ondas , na altura dos ombros, e havia trocado a roupa formal por jeans escuros, botas de cano alto e um sueter branco. Estava pronta para sair do país. Quando ela abriu a porta da frente, ficou petrificada. Ali, na frente da porta estava Gibbs, usando uma camiseta antiga do NCIS com um casaco por cima, as mãos no bolso. Havia ido mais cedo para casa e ficou em seu porão, cortando a madeira para seu barco, enquanto tomaba Bourbon, organizando seus pensamentos, antes de decidir ir até a casa de Jenny. Gibbs notou que ela havia tentado disfarçar os olhos veremlhos, usando maquiagem e percebeu que haviam ido longe demais de tarde.

"Jehtro?" Perguntou ela chocada.

"Oi Jenny."

Ela franziu a testa, mas depois sorriu, de forma irônica.

"Veio para começar o terceiro round de brigas?"

Gibbs balançou a cabeça, parecendo exasperado.

"Não Jen."

Jenny ficou surpresa ao ouvir-lo chamar-la pelo apelido. Ele sempre a chamava de Jen quando estavam juntos na Europa e ela sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não iria. Os dois trocaram olhares, mudos, fazendo as pazes e ele pegou a mala dela, levando até seu próprio carro e colocando no porta-malas, ela entrou no banco de passageiros e ele entrou logo em seguida, ligando o carro. Havia um transito razoável até o aeroporto e ambos iam em silencio, o som desligado e as luzes dos carros que passavam, iluminando suas faces pensativas. Jehtro tinha uma mão em cima do freio de mão e Jenny depositou a sua em cima, olhando para o vidro a frente, dando um leve aperto. Ambos só retiraram as mãos quando estacionaram no aeroporto e Gibbs levou a mala dela até o check-in.

As telas informavam que o vôo para a Espanha iria atrasar devido ao mal tempo e Jenny escorregou sua mão até a de Gibbs, virando o rosto para ele e viu aqueles olhos azuis brilhando e ela ficou na ponta dos pés, beijando-o. Gibbs não parecia surpreso e levou sua mão livre até a cintura dela, aproximando-a mais, tornando o beijo mais urgente, enquanto arrepios percorriam seus corpos. O perfume de rosas dela se misturava com o dele, café, serragem e sua colônia. Jenny levou uma mão até sua nuca, puxando de leve os cabelos curtos e grisalhos, enquanto continuava a beijar-lo. Quando os dois começaram a ficar ofegantes, separaram-se, mas continuaram abraçados.

"Jethro, faça amor comigo." Pediu ela, a voz emocionada.

"Não precisa dizer mais nada Jen."

Ele a interrompeu com um olhar apaixonada, e Jenny o conduziu para fora do aeroporto, ambos indo em direção ao hotel que havia do outro lado. Iriam fazer aquela única hora valer a pena.

_Porque o amor sempre parece um campo de batalha?  
Um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha?  
Porque o amor sempre parece um campo de batalha?  
Um campo de batalha?  
Porque o amor parece?  
_

Uma hora depois, Jenny e Gibbs estavam de volta ao saguão do aeroporto, de mãos dadas, ele a acompanhando até a fila de embarque. Haviam feito amor duas vezes e Jenny pode ver aquele antigo Gibbs, apaixonado e carinhoso novamente, fazendo-a ir à loucura. Ele havia coberto seu corpo de beijos, fazendo-a se arrepiar, enquanto ela arranhava suas costas, seus cabelos ruivos formando uma cortina em cima do travesseiro e então apoiando-se nos cotovelos e puxando-o com ela e um beijo lento, enquanto tornavam-se um só novamente, em meio ao campo de batalhas deles.

Jenny se virou para Jehtro, pegando seu rosto entre suas mãos, quando estava próxima da entrada, com um olhar sério.

"Nós vamos precisar conversar quando eu voltar Jehtro." Ela disse, séria.

Gibbs suspirou, olhando fundo nos olhos dela, levando uma mão até a testa dela e afastando a franja. Sabia que precisariam estabelecer as coisas entre eles quando ela voltasse.

"Eu sei. Quanto tempo?" Perguntou ele, sério.

"Um mês. É o tempo que viu ficar trabalhando lá."

Faltava apenas mais uma pessoa na frente de Jenny, que sentia o coração bater cada vez mais rápido e Gibbs lhe beijou mais uma vez, antes dela entregar o bilhete da passagem.

"Tchau Jehtro, a gente se vê."

"Tchau Jen."

Ouve mais um beijo e ela foi em direção ao portão de embarque. Ela se virou uma ultima vez e lhe acenou, antes de se virar e ir. Gibbs a observou sumir e se virou, indo para fora do aeroporto. Mas dessa vez, sabia que ela iria voltar e havia se despedido pessoalmente e havia previsão de volta, nenhuma carta "querido John". Ele se virou e viu o avião decolar e sorriu de leve, imaginando a ruiva pela qual tinha sentimentos, voltando logo.


End file.
